The present invention relates to a vehicle drive device including an input member drivably coupled to a rotary electric machine, an output member drivably coupled to wheels, a first engagement device that selectively drivably couples the input member to an internal combustion engine, and a fluid coupling provided on a power transfer path that connects between the input member and the output member.